Modo and Zerelda's heartbreak
by bmfm fan for life
Summary: A little back story about Modo and Zerelada Jane's relationship in a one shot. I own nothing but my characters. All others are property of the rightful owners of the Biker Mice from Mars and Rascal Flat's song What hurts the most. Please read and enjoy. and please leave me a review. I love reading them all. :)


I own nothing of the Biker Mice from Mars but my OC's. What hurts the most belongs to Rascal Flats. No copy right infringements intended.

A little back story about Modo and Zerelda Jane

Years before the Bros met up with Charley...

At the Van Wham home Zerelda received the news on who bought her dowry. Heartbroken she is on her bed crying her eyes out.

" Sorry Zee, but think about it this way you're gonna be married off into a rich clan."

" Xera it's not what I want! I don't want any other mouse but Mo..." before she could finish out the name she started crying into the pillow harder than before. Her best friend was trying to comfort her to no avail. " I need to get air..I need a drink..Grab your ID where going out."

A bit later a very distraught mouse is crying into her whiskey while her best friend keeps an eye on her.

In the corner a jukebox of earth music is playing. A Rascal Flats song plays lowly. " **_What hurts the most." plays causing Zerelda to cry harder._**

**_" _**You're a freak Modovial Maverick. Lugs Maverick I would never award your son my daughter's hand in marriage. The Senator's son Zurbert has been able to pay me twice of what your offer is. The both of you are disgusting. That giant rat bond with my daughter. She d be crushed under his weight! Now get off my property and don't go near my daughter Maverick. She's out celebrating her good news." his sadistic laugh angered Lugs and Modo Maverick to no end.

" I'm sorry son. I know how deeply you care for your little sister's friend. Are you sure Zurbert won't be kind to her?"

"Poppa, I do know that he will harm her in one form or another. He only wants ZJ because of how I feel."

"Ok then, how do you really feel towards her, from your heart Modo tell the truth."

"If I knew for sure that she accepts me for me. I can feel her heartbeat beat loudly when I walk into the room."

"But son, answer the question how do you feel."

"Poppa, I have been in love with her before I knew what that word meant."

"Well, son here is the hardest lesson you will learn in life. Sometimes all you can do is stand back and try to be happy for the one you love. No matter how much it hurts to let them go. Even when you can't stand to see them leave."

Zerelda could not believe that her father sold her hand to the senator's son. Zerelda had her fifth round of Saturn fire dragon whiskey when Modo walked in with his bros.

Vinnie was staying behind to talk to Harley, Throttle was with Carbine in a booth huddled together. Of course Modo felt like a fifth wheel out of the bunch.

His eyes saw red when he saw his little sister Xera in a bar with her best friend. Walking up to his sister who looked more happy for the rescue than scared of him

. " Xera Firestorm Maverick, what are you and Miss Zerelda Jane Van Wham doing in here? If our poppa and old grey furred momma was to see you in here you would have your tail in a sling."

Twirling around on her bar stool haphazardly, Zerelda looked at the doubled grey mouse as she grabbed her shot. "Oh shut it handsome. At least your poppa wouldn't just sell you like a, like a, uh like your bike." She downed the contents of her glass and grabbed the bottle. Then she started to get up off the bar stool when she fell. Before she could hit the ground, Modo caught her in his arms. The girl was sobbing harder by now. In between sobs he could have sworn she choked out that he should have been the one not Zurbet as her betrothed. Xera looked at Modo's face seeing the shocked look. Being the gentleman mouse he was he paid the tab and carried her out before Vinnie saw and made things worse.

Xera prayed silently that Modo wouldn't tell anyone about this. However, Zee let her mouse out of the bag. Confessing her love like that to Modo ah cheese maybe they could blame it on the drink. Xera went to make sure the coast was clear before Modo carried a very drunk Zerelda in off his bike. A tear soaked face was buried in his shoulder as her body racked with sobs. When they were upstairs, he sat her down on her feet as she kept muttering he sold me. " No right to. He had no right. He's not even the one I want." Then she whimpered real soft "It was supposed to be you" Raising up on her toes she kissed his chestplate, then his shoulder. She then waited for him to react. When he just stood there she turned on Modo yelling at him." this is all your fault Modovial!" then she threw herself across Xera's bed crying harder.

**_" Not knowing what could have been.. Watching you walk away, and having so much to say"_**

Weeks later, the day of her so called bonding, Vinnie walks up to his cousin. " Are you sure you want to do this?"

With sadness in her eyes " As if I have a choice? If I had you know who and where I would run to"

" I know ZJ. I know how much you love him."

"I love him to much to shame him Vin. But from now on. Never call me ZJ again. Only Modo called me ZJ. Never again, its too painful."

From the balcony of the building across from the courtyard, Modo stands on the roof watching the scene below. Tears falling from his eyes.

Quiet footsteps walk up behind him. " Why didn't you tell her you loved her Mo."

"Carbine, what good would it do us. To dwell on what might be or to dwell on what never will. "

" Mo, I'm sorry."

"you know what Carbine, me too."

Without a another word Carbine walked up and put her arms around her friend.

"Carbine, do me two favors would ya?"

"Anything Mo"

" One, don't hurt Throttle. That mouse loves you so bad it kills him when you two fight. "

Sniffling she looks up and sees more tears in his eyes.

"But from now on. Never call me MO again. Only Zerelda called me MO. Now where can I sign up for the next mission."

Months later...all hell broke loose.


End file.
